


The Prospect of Home

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Darcy to Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prospect of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : book titles  
> Prompt : Brooklyn

Darcy has been to Brooklyn before, but never like this. Because when she walks linked arm in arm with Steve - not Captain America, but Steve, who is probably the very definition of a local boy made good - for once in their relationship, it's he who is the chatterbox. 

Nor is it the novelty that makes her hang on his every word; rather it's the descriptions that he uses, the way he describes not what is there now but what once was there when he was growing up. He points out the park where he got his ass kicked on a semi-regular basis, a bench where he remembers waiting his mom while she talked to the shopkeeper behind the counter in the long gone grocery store. He points out his high school and his art school, the place where he lived with his mom, the church where her funeral was held. He lingers outside the spot where Bucky once lived and he tells her stories of afternoons spent there doing homework and, later, when they were older, dreaming of what they were going to do for the rest of their lives. 

They could never have imagined what lay in store for them. 

As he does with his drawings, he paints an image so skilfully with words that Darcy feels tears come into her eyes. She tries to hide it, but Steve doesn't miss much. "Hey," he says, sliding his arm around her shoulder and pulling her tightly against him. "No need for that... I came out of it ok."

She chuckles, ducks her head and wipes her cheeks with one sleeve pulled down low over her fist. "It's just..." Words fail her as she looks up at him. "You must miss your home so much."

His smile is soft, genuine, special, the smile that makes her heart race like a trip hammer, the smile that the rest of the world never gets to see. It's the smile that's reserved for her and her alone and as her breath catches and her knees go weak, he cups her face in his hands, his voice when he speak as serious as his eyes. 

"Not any more." More tears form in her eye and she wills herself not to cry. "Once I'm with you... I'm home."


End file.
